1. Technical Field Text
The disclosure relates to a roller chain and more particularly to a roller chain with pins, bushings, rollers, inner plates and outer plates.
2. Background Information
Roller chains, which are often used for drives, are subjected to high wear at locations where surfaces are mounted on one another in a sliding manner, in particular on inner sides of the bushings and outer surfaces of the pins which bear on these. Usually, a good lubrication is provided at these mentioned locations in order to contain the wear. However, an insufficient lubrication normally leads to rapid damaging or destruction of the chain and moreover to drastic energy losses.